In The Past With Shadows
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Summary: Ichigo achieved the Final Getsuga Tenshou but it was too late. Aizen destroyed everything then went to face the spirit king himself. Ichigo defeats Aizen then is sent back into the past by the Spirit Kings Zanpakuto. Full Summery Inside. Pairings are unknown till I get futher into the story. There are hints of possible pairings. Bleach Time Travel Fic :)
1. Chapter 1-A Wish Come True

**BloodyGrim: Hey, I'm back! This is a time travel fanfic with bleach and a few other OC characters created by me. No stealing my OC's without my permission.**

**Summary: **_**Ichigo achieved the Final Getsuga Tenshou **__**but it was too late. Aizen destroyed everything then went to face the spirit king himself. All the captains of Seireitei are dead and all of ichigo's friends and family are dead. His father died from reiatsu exhaustion, and his sisters and friends murdered by Aizen. Ichigo chases after Aizen through the gate Aizen went through. He defeats Aizen with his FGT before he got to the spirit king. Ichigo's last thoughts before he passed out from his reiatsu disappearing were,**__**'If only I had this power before this war began. So, none of this would have happened.' His wish is answered by part of the spirit kings soul. A girl, whose power is to go through dimensions and be the spirit kings Zanpakuto. She grants his wish by sending him through time 100 years in the past. He also keeps his power and she goes into the past with him.**_

_**BloodyGrim: Well onward to the story. Warning there will be blood, gore, swearing, and more. If not to your liking, leave but no flaming please. Please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own Meigetsu and Kokuei though. They are Ichigo's new Zanpakuto. **__** (Bright moon) (Dark shadow)**_

_{Zanpakuto talking}__** Inner Hallow talking **__'thoughts' "_**I**c**h**i**g**o **a**n**d** S**h**i**r**o **T**a**l**k**i**n**g"**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**_

_Chapter 1- A Wish Come True_

_'Everyone was gone. Just when I get done training Aizen kills everyone. Why did this happen? I am all alone. There is nothing else to do, but kill Aizen now.'_

Ichigo thinks to himself as he walks through what is left of Karakura town to where Aizen is. He sees Aizen using a gold key to open a gate to the Spirit King. Ichigo watches as Aizen walks through the door with an evil smirk. Ichigo jumps through the door just as it closes. And walks after Aizen into the Spirit Kings realm. Just before Aizen opens the door to the Spirit Kings throne room Ichigo speaks aloud calmly.

"Where do you think you are going, Aizen. You are not allowed in there. Nor will I let you go in."

Aizen turns around smirking, "Well, well I never knew you were still alive. I didn't even sense you. Where is your spiritual pressure Ichigo? Have you fallen in your attempt to surpass me? If so, I am disappointed in you. You had so much potential."

Aizen's only answer from Ichigo is a cut on his arm. He didn't even see Ichigo move. Aizen is enraged by this and transforms to his hollow form. His body is all white except for his head which is black. He has six huge white butterfly like wings with eyes at the bottom. White heads are at the edge of each wing. And there are three holes going from Aizen's chest to his waist. The top hole holds the hogyoku in the middle. Aizen roars and attacks Ichigo.

Ichigo says calmly with determination, "You will not leave here alive Aizen."

Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack lazily. A hill in the background explodes. Aizen laughs, "With one swing of my Zanpakuto the land is destroyed. I have truly evolved into a transcendent being! How is it you can block my blade though?"

Ichigo doesn't answer. He just looks at Aizen with pity. _'He is delusional because he cannot accept the facts. This fight will end in his own demise.' _(Author notes- the rest of the battle is the same as canon. I am too lazy to put the battle in. So time skip to the end of the battle when Ichigo uses FGT. )

Ichigo calmly says, "Enough, your arguments annoy me Aizen. Final Getsuga Tenshou… is becoming Getsuga itself. It is Final because I will lose my shinigami powers. This will end it all."

Ichigo becomes covered in grey bandages from the waist up to below his eyes. The bandages cover his whole right arm. And he has black stripe like tattoos on his left arm. He has long black hair that goes to his waist and red eyes. The bottom of his shinigami outfit looks as if it is made of shadows. They are ragged and look worn.

Ichigo raises his arm saying, "Mugetsu."

Black reiatsu in its raw form crashes down on Aizen. He screams in pain and anger as he is cut in half. The Hogyoku is rejecting him so he can not heal. Ichigo gazes down on Aizen's charred form with no remorse. He says with relief a tear sliding down his cheek, "Finally it is over. No more pain or suffering"

As Ichigo's hair grows shorter and some of his bandages come off, his vision dims. His last thoughts before he passed out were, _'If only I had this power before this war began. Before this all began. So this would not have happened.'_

Little did he know that a figure was listening to his wish and watched the whole battle. The figure was distinctively female with black and silver highlighted waist length hair. Her eyes are coal black and she has an hour glass figure. She is wearing a black hooded gothic cloak with gold dragon designs on it. She is also wearing black combat boots and black fingerless combat gloves. She smiles slightly in morbid humor showing her wolf like canines. She chuckles sadly, "I am sorry you had to experience all of this pain Ichigo Kurosaki. My master wishes to give you one wish and me for the pain and sorrow you have felt. I will accept your wish and you will be my new master Ichigo. You will retain the power you have now and your physical appearance will change. Sleep well my young master."

The strange woman chants a powerful kido. "Yee lord. Look down on thee servant and grant thy request. Thy present shall be thy future and thy past shall be thy present. Thy being shall change and thy powers shall remain. Thee shall go back to thy past to change thy future. Rewind 100 years into thy past. Taimu toraberu Kido #100." (Means Time travel or traveler-it's a kido I made up)

There is a white flash, then darkness. The strange women and Ichigo are nowhere to be found.

_Time Skip_

Ichigo groans waking up. His body sore and stiff. His hair is now shoulder length like before he did FGT. The hair is black with silver highlights. His eyes are red with a slight gold tint. His clothes are roughly the same as FGT except the grey bandages go only up to the neck. Also he has black fingerless combat gloves and black combat boots. Ichigo looks at his appearance in the nearby river confused.

He questions, "What happened, I should have lost my reiatsu. And where am I? This is not where I defeated Aizen."

A female voice interrupts his thoughts. "You are correct. This is not where nor is it when you defeated Aizen. This is one hundred years in the past. And to answer your first question, I granted your wish. You wished to have the power you had in Final Getsuga Tenshou to defeat Aizen before the war happened. And here we are my young master. I am Meigetsu Kokuei you additional Zanpakuto."

The figure from before stands up from a rock she was sitting on and kneels, with her head bowed in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's first reaction was to talk to Tensa Zangetsu. 'Tensa are you there? Does this make any sense to you?'

_ {Thankfully I am still here, Ichigo. It seems this Zanpakuto is saying that you're in the past with the powers you had with Final Getsuga Tenshou and that your appearance will stay as it is. I believe the DNA of me Meigetsu Kokuei and Shiro is mixed with yours so there wouldn't be two of the same souls in a place. Also it seems you have gained another Zanpakuto. Just to warn you Ichigo, this Zanpakuto has two souls. So she has three shikai forms and three bankai forms. One for each soul and one for both. You have gained a peculiar ally Ichigo. It is good to know I won't lose you Ichigo.}_

Ichigo looks at Meigetsu Kokuei calmly. He says thoughtfully, "I see, so do I bond with you or something and what should I do now Meigetsu Kokuei?"

The Zanpakuto looks up, an amused glint in her eyes. "We are already bonded my master. And you may do as you wished to do. To stop Aizen and the war. I suggest going to the Seireitei Academy of course master."

Ichigo says with realization, "Hmm… I can stop so many deaths from happening. And Meigetsu, there is no need to call me master. Ichigo is fine. And thank you for the fine idea you gave me. I think I might just go to the Academy to get into Seireitei. Oh by the way Meigetsu Kokuei, what are your release phrases, and can you go into my inner world?"

Meigetsu answers, "I will tell you only one phrase, the rest you have to learn later on. And yes I can go into your inner world. Would you like me to go now?"

"You may go after you tell me the one release phrase. I will probably be using you more than Tensa since we are in the past, and it can cause trouble for my future self."

Meigetsu Kokuei holds out her hands and two long katanas appear in her hands. The one in her left hand is black with a red guard and handle. With the handle wrapped in black bandages. The one in her right hand has a silver blade with a black handle and guard. The handle is wrapped in silver bandages. She lifts them up in front of her in an X. Black and white reiatsu starts to glow around her.

"Whisper, Meigetsu Kokuei. Crave thy enemies' blood and slay them!"

The two katanas glow white and black. The one in the Zanpakuto's left hand is black with red teeth like edges on the cutting edge of the blade. The handle curves a little and is black with a black chain at the end that is about a foot long. At the end of the chain is a red crescent moon. The sword has no guard. On the flat of blade in silver kanji is _The Dark Shadow that soaks in your enemies blood._ The sword in the other hand is basically the same except everything that is black is silver. Everything that is red is black and the kanji on the flat of the blade is red. The kanji says _The Bright Moon blinds your enemies and controls their fate. _The two katanas are now a pair of drow blades.

Meigetsu Kokuei looks at Ichigo and states, "This is me and Kokuei's shikais' combined. It is more powerful than our separate ones because our souls are combined." Meigetsu Kokuei lifts up the blade in her left hand. "This is Kokuei's part of the shikai. She controls the shadows and can control blood that is spilled or nearby. The blood and shadows can be made into blades that pierce your opponent." She then lifts the silver blade in her right hand up. "My blade can create illusions and blind your opponents. My blade can also summon wolfs in the nearby area or make spirit wolves out of reiatsu. For both blades you can send waves of raw reiatsu from them. Those are the abilities you can access right now Ichigo. And here are two sheaths for the katanas in sealed form. When the blades change, the sheaths with change. I shall go now."

Meigetsu Kokuei materializes two sheaths. One is black with red lining. The other one is silver with black lining. The former is Kokuei's sheath and the latter is Meigetsu's sheath. She hands the sheaths to Ichigo then disappears.

Ichigo straps the swords on each side of his waist, in their sealed form. Meigetsu on the left, Kokuei on the right. _'I guess I should come up with a name to use and a background. Like what Rukongai District I come from and what my past is. I have a name, Kuro Hoshizaki. Any ideas for districts and my past?'_

_ {Well, how about the northern district #80 Zaraki. It is very dangerous and can explain your fighting abilities and speed. And for your past you can say you lived there for 50 years then decided you had enough of it after your family and friends were murdered. I know it hits too close to home, but you can react to this at least. You have to have a past that you react emotionally to or they will suspect you are not who you say you are.}_

**He is right king. And you're gonna have to explain how you got a Zanpakuto too. Like, maybe you got it when you were living in Northern district #80.**

_'Shiro? Where were you? And nice idea by the way.'_

** I was around, and thanks king.**

_'Well, I guess I should visit a district that has sign-up sheets for the Soul Reaper Academy.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXBloodyGrim: What do you think of the story so far? Good, Bad, or in-between? Please tell me what ya think. Always open for things to juice up my story. Oh and Ichigo's new name means Black Star guardian. I decided to choose a name that would fit him. And the Rukongai Northern district #80 Zaraki is very dangerous. It always smells of blood there and there are many insane people. It is where the 11****th**** Captain came from. And Ichigo has bloodlust because of Shiro so that will help with the fake story. Oh yeah and Shiro and Ichigo are on good terms with each other. I will refer to Ichigo as Kuro from now on. He will be using Meigetsu Kokuei a lot more because if he uses Zangetsu, suspicions will rise later on. So yeah read and review. I want to make this story interesting for you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2-Joining the Academy

**BloodyGrim: Hey humans of Earth. This is the second chapter of In The Past With Shadows. There is one thing I forgot to mention, Ichigo's spiritual pressure can't be sensed by anyone unless he brings it down, and no one can wound him unless he lets them. He became something that no shinigami can hurt unless they are part of the Zero squad. (Tell ya later, too lazy right now.) Well anyways we shall continue the story. Remember I am referring to Ichigo as Kuro now. In his inner world he is Ichigo. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own my Oc's. **_'Kokuei'_

_{Zangetsu & _Meigetsu_}__**Inner Hollow talking**__'thoughts'_"**I**c**h**i**g**o** a**n**d **S**h**i**r**o** T**a**l**k**i**n**g**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

_Review: Kuro straps the swords on each side of his waist, in their sealed form. Meigetsu on the left, Kokuei on the right. 'I guess I should come up with a name to use and a background. Like what Rukongai District I come from and what my past is. I have a name, Kuro Hoshizaki. Any ideas for districts and my past?'_

_{Well, how about the northern district #80 Zaraki. It is very dangerous and can explain your fighting abilities and speed. And for your past you can say you lived there for 50 years then decided you had enough of it after your family and friends were murdered. I know it hits too close to home, but you can react to this at least. You have to have a past that you react emotionally to or they will suspect you are not who you say you are.}_

_**He is right king. And you're gonna have to explain how you got a Zanpakuto too. Like, maybe you got it when you were living in Northern district #80.**_

_'Shiro? Where were you? And nice idea by the way.'_

_**I was around, and thanks king.**_

_'Well, I guess I should visit a district that has sign-up sheets for the Soul Reaper Academy.'_

_Chapter 2-Joining the Academy_

Kuro stands still, staring at a man with shinigami robes and a clipboard. A thought runs through his head. _'This is stupid. I can't believe the trouble of getting to this district. All because I needed a background.'_

_ {It's better than Shiro's idea is it not, Ichigo? You could have been stuck in that district for 10 years.}_

_**Hey that was uncalled for Tensa! I was just offering that he could gain the experience and kill some insane dudes.**_

Tensa and Kuro think together, _{'Exactly.'}_

-Flashback-

As Kuro walks, he talks to the spirits in his head. _'Do guys have any ideas on how to get information on northern district #80? I need some background on that district.'_

_**Well… King you could stay in the district for a year or so killing the insane trash.**_

{Or you could use Kokuei's and my abilities. She can absorb the memories through blood and I can project them to you.}

_ {I agree with her Ichigo, that would be the simplest idea.}_

_ 'I guess it's off to the Zaraki district to absorb a poor soul's memory.'_

_**Aww, king you're no fun. It's always the less bloody way with you.**_

_'Shiro, don't start. If we went with your idea I would probably end up killing quite a few people. So, we're going with Meigetsu's idea.'_

-Flashback End-

_ 'Sigh, I can't believe I almost got dragged into killing almost twenty souls. This shinigami is such a pain in the butt. He won't look up unless I kick him or something will he?'_

_'I suggest stabbing him with my blade. He is weak in strength and soul.'_

_ 'Umm… no. And who may you be? Are you Kokuei by chance?'_

There is a hint of amusement in the new spirits voice. _'Yes, I am Kokuei. I've been sleeping in the deepest part of your soul till now. You see when me and Meigetsu combine in form, it uses a lot of my strength to keep our form, when not given permission by our master. Since you were still knocked out it taxed me. So I slept in your soul to regain my energy.'_

_ 'Hmm… interesting. Well I think I will just do something to get the stupid unranked officers attention.'_

Strangely, Kuro's inner world was quiet. That is until he hears the indignant yelp of Shiro as he wakes up to see two women Zanpakuto instead of one. Kuro chuckles at this then snatches the pen from the shinigami's hand. The shinigami looks confused at the missing pen, then looks up. He is surprised to see Kuro holding his pen. The shinigami has brown shaggy hair with green eyes. He blinks at me confused.

Kuro smirks at him, satisfied he got his attention. "You should pay attention when someone is here to sign up. I would like to sign up for the academy, and here's your pen back."

The shinigami blushes slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry sir, what is your name and district?"

Kuro answers politely, "My name is Kuro Hoshizaki. I come from the Northern Rukongai district #80 Zaraki."

The shinigami looks shocked, but then nods. He points to a big building that is clearly made out of sekki-sekki rock. "You may go in there and wait to be tested. Your tester will find you in a couple minutes."

Kuro nods then heads through the doors of the building and takes a seat. He waits for a couple minutes then hears a voice speak in a lazy drawl.

"Are you Kuro Hoshizaki?"

I look up to see a man with a pink kimono over a captain's haori with a bamboo hat. He has brown curly hair in a long ponytail with one bang in front of his face. And he has milky brown eyes with a lazy smirk on his face. His chin is covered in whiskers that go to his ears and thinly around his mouth.

Kuro looks at the man shocked slightly, but not showing it on his face. He stands up saying, "Yes, I am."

The man chuckles, holding out his hand to shake, "Now no need to be so stiff. I am the Captain of the 8th squad, Shunsui Kyoraku. I will be your tester Kuro-kun."

Kuro flinches slightly at the familiarity, but takes the captains hand firmly. Shunsui chuckles, patting Kuro on the back. Then he starts walking down the hall to a door with Kuro following silently.

Shunsui turns around and pushes the door slightly open. Facing Kuro he says lazily, "I will be testing you on Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda, Kido, and your spiritual pressure. Though I wonder why I can't sense yours."

Kuro nods, walking into the room after Shunsui. As Kuro walks in he notices there is a rack of wooden swords and a couple wooden dummies for kido. He notices Shunsui stand on the opposite side of him with his bamboo hat tipped down with his fingers.

"First we will be testing you Zanjutsu. You may use a wooden sword or your Zanpakuto. If I may inquire, how did you get your Zanpakuto Kuro-kun?"

Kuro looks at Shunsui startled, then sighs. "I gained my Zanpakutos' when I was close to dying in the Northern Rukongai district #80 Zaraki. It's not something I like to talk about. I will gladly use my Zanpakutos' instead of wooden swords for this test, though."

Shunsui smirks at this but raises an eyebrow at the district and the plural sound of Zanpakuto. He unsheathes his Zanpakutos' getting into a lazy fighting stance. Kuro smirks and draws Meigetsu and Kokuei with an elegant flick of his hands. Meigetsu in his right hand, Kokuei in his left. He stares at Shunsui with determination and playfulness in his eyes.

Shunsui chuckles, "Shall we begin Kuro-kun?"

Kuro grins, nodding yes. Flash stepping behind Shunsui and swinging Kokuei down at his right side. Shunsui blocks with his right Zanpakuto. He looks surprised but amused.

"Oh… do we have a protégé here? You're a very interesting person Kuro-kun."

He says this in a lazy drawl with a hint of playfulness. Shunsui then swings his Zanpakuto so fast it nicks Kuro's cheek. Not without Kuro cutting Shunsui's arm though. Kuro dodges the next blade, flash stepping a couple feet away. The wound that Shunsui's Zanpakuto made has black reiatsu flowing out of it instead of blood. Shunsui looks interested at this. _'How could this boy already know how to heal himself with reiatsu? Who did he learn it from? Why is it black? This kid would be interesting to have in my squad.'_

"Hey Kuro-kun, what is your Zanpakutos' names if I may ask?"

Kuro chuckles lightly at this. "The only way you will hear my Zanpakutos' names is if I release them. The only way I'll release them is if my opponent has a death sentence. But, since you're a captain I'll make an exception."

Kuro lifts up Meigetsu in her sealed form. "This one right here is Meigetsu. She can be quite deceptive when she wants to." He then lifts up Kokuei in his left hand. "Kokuei is bloodthirsty at times. When I find out her release form, I know it will not be pleasant for my enemy. Since I told you my Zanpakuto, may I know what yours is?"

Shunsui looks very interested in what Kuro said about his Zanpakuto. He chuckles, "You have very interesting Zanpakuto Kuro-kun. Since you told your Zanpakutos' names reluctantly, I will tell you mine. My Zanpakuto's name is Katen Kyōkotsu. Shall we continue Kuro-kun? Or would you prefer to move on to Hakuda since you prove adequate in Zanjutsu and Hoho."

Kuro says calmly, "A few more minutes of Zanjutsu will be fine."

Shunsui nods, smiling. Both Kuro and Shunsui dart off at each other at the same time. They are only blurs that only can be seen when they clash. On the last clash they are caught in a standstill. Though neither are fighting at even half their power. Kuro goes to Shunpo (flash step) away but his foot gets caught on Shunsui's leg. Kuro falls on his back with Shunsui falling on top of him. Luckily the swords didn't cut any of his limbs off.

Kuro groans, "Ugh, Shunsui-San can you please get off. You being sprawled all over me is crushing me."

Shunsui chuckles lightly, "Sorry Kuro-kun. I lost my balance when your foot caught my leg."

Shunsui gets up carefully, so as not to put any pressure on Kuro. Once Shunsui is crouching in front of Kuro, Kuro sits up. Kuro grabs Meigetsu and Kokuei and sheaths them. He then looks at Shunsui slightly embarrassed.

Kuro chuckles nervously, "Ha, ha, sorry, I didn't expect that to happen. I guess that's enough Zanjutsu for now right?"

Shunsui laughs, "Yes I believe we can move onto Hakuda now Kuro-Kun."

Shunsui stands up sheathing his Zanpakuto then offering Kuro his hand. Kuro takes it then looks at Shunsui expectantly.

Shunsui chuckles, "Sorry, sorry got a bit distracted. On to Hakuda, no? How about a game. If you can hit me five times before I hit you twice. You pass the Hakuda test with flying colors. Ready?"

Kuro smirks at this and crouches to have more agility. He nods at Shunsui to start. Shunsui smirks, then shunpos next to Kuro aiming a punch at his side. Kuro blocks the punch then punches Shunsui in the gut.

Shunsui winces, "Ouch, you got a hard punch Kuro-Kun."

Shunsui gives a kick to Kuro's side that he can't dodge. Kuro ignores the sting of the kick and kicks Shunsui in the back then delivers a quick punch to the shoulder. Making the score Kuro three, Shunsui one. Kuro makes a quick kick to Shunsui's leg then darts away. Shunsui looks surprised that Kuro delivered so many kicks and punches while he only made one.

He grins at the challenge, "You're pretty strong and fast Kuro-Kun. You got four hits on me while I only got one. I wonder how you got so strong."

Kuro only answers with a grin of his own. Then darts forward aiming a punch at Shunsui's gut. Seeing this, Shunsui gets ready to give a punch of his own to Kuro. They end up both punching each other in the gut at the same time.

Shunsui gives a bewildered sigh, "Whew, you passed three tests with flying colors. Now all you have to do now is Kido. I wonder if you're just as good or average."

Shunsui walks over to where the dummies are off to the side. He mutters a, "Hado #4 Byakurai." A pale bolt of lightning strikes the dummy in the center where its heart is supposed to be. Shunsui then mutters something else. "Bakudo #4 Hainawa." A yellow rope of energy comes from Shunsui's hand and wraps around the dummy. Then it disappears after Shunsui cuts the connection.

Shunsui then looks at Kuro grinning. "Now Kuro-Kun, see if you can do those two as I demonstrated."

Shunsui steps aside for Kuro to do the Hado and Bakudo. Kuro steps up and does the same as Shunsui did. (Author notes- Eh, I'm too lazy to write what happened.) Shunsui grins then claps Kuro on the back.

"Congrats Kuro-Kun, you are now an advanced student of the Seireitei Academy. A week from now you should show up at the Academy in the morning before noon. Everyone who made it will be getting their dorm rooms and schedules. See ya in a week Kuro-Kun."

As Shunsui was talking, he and Kuro walked to where they first met. Shunsui opens the door that Kuro came into the building through and waves. Kuro chuckles and waves back at Shunsui, walking through the door.

Once Kuro is outside with the door shut behind him. He takes a deep breath closing his eyes. Exhaling, he opens his eyes with a grin on his face. _'Shall we go meet some Espada that will join our cause before Aizen finds them?'_

All of Kuro's spirits say yes with hints of anticipation in their voices.

Kuro's grin widens and he shunpos far away from the district and deep into a forest. He opens a gargantua to Hueco Mundo then walks through. Kuro appears on the other side with a quick Sonido. (The Hollow version of flash step.) He sighs in relaxation as spirit particles flow around him. Kuro is then enveloped in black, silver, and red reiatsu. Once it disappeared his form changed somewhat. His hair is longer now but still black and his eyes are black with red pupils. His clothes stayed the same, but now he has five red claw like tattoos on the left side of his face. Three above his eye, two below. On the right side of Kuro's face is the left jaw portion of his hollow mask. It covers the left side of his lower jaw and goes from his chin to ear. His teeth are now like a wolf's fangs and his nails are like claws. The only thing different about his clothes is that his hakama is white and the bandages are black. He also lost the combat boots leaving Kuro barefooted, and the gloves melded into his skin. (Author notes-This will be Ichigo's/Kuro's Arrancar form from now on. He will be in this form when in the presence of an allied Arrancar or when in Hueco Mundo.)

_**Whoa King, what's with the look?**_

Kuro snorts at Shiro's attempt at sounding innocent. _'I know that you and the other three had a hand in this. Though I believe this will help keep Aizen from recognizing me if he visits the academy.'_

_ {It was also because we wanted to see what would happen if we made Shiro's DNA dominant, Ichigo.}_

Kuro arches his right eyebrow at this. He chuckles in his thoughts. _'Whatever, let's just go find Starrk or Halibel. They'll be the easier ones to reason with.'_

Kuro starts walking off into the desert following the most powerful reiatsu of a hollow. Hoping to find one of the two who gave him companionship in the short time he talked to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**BloodyGrim: So what do you think so far? Please read and review. Also please vote on these pairings. I would like to know what pairings you prefer.**

**Shunsui X Kuro (Ichigo)**

**Starrk X Kuro**

**Halibel X Kuro**

**Kisuke X Kuro**

**Lisa X Kuro**

**Mashiro X Kuro**

**Kaien Shiba X Kuro**

**Hiyori X Kuro**

**Shinji X Kuro**

**Or a Threesome of some kind.**

**Thank you please vote and read and review. The next chapter should be out sometime in March.**


End file.
